A Dream that Never Ends : Michiru's Reveng Chpt1
by Lita Kino1
Summary: One month after Haruka's death, a new sailor senshi, a love twist and a lot of emotions that lead to the starlight series. Read and review please!


A Dream that Never Ends: Michiru's Revenge By: Lita Kino  
  
~*NOTE*~ These characters are not mine, they are from the original sailor moon creator. I forgot to place this on my prolog so I'm doing it now. The character Sailor Wind is also not my own, she is my girlfriends own made up character. So the only thing that is my own is the stories plot and what the girls say, but they themselves are not mine. Please enjoy this story for I enjoyed making it for you. Have fun!!! Oh and btw please read A Dream that Never Ends by myself on here, it will explain a lot for u in this story. For this is a sequel and I also thank the person who sent me a review saying I should do a sequel, bcuz it inspired me to write this domo arigato!!!!! ~*END NOTE*~  
  
Michiru woke to the sound of her alarm; she knocked it off the table as she tried to turn it off. She moaned as she heard the clock fall to the floor. The young woman opened her eyes with a smile, and then it vanished almost as fast as it had appeared. Michiru looked at the empty space next to her, the untouched nightstand that had collected dust from the past month. She sighed and held back tears of loneliness and sorrow. She hurriedly got out of the bed in disgust, and walked to the restroom to shower. It had been a month since Haruka's death; today was the day that marked that one-month. Michiru could never forgive herself for that night that she died. The young woman wasn't sure  
  
what upset her more, the fact her lover had died or the fact that her lover was killed by a fellow senshi and nothing was done about it. Michiru was in the same state everymorning, wake up, feel miserable, take a shower, look at the apartment  
  
agitated and disgusted. Michiru wasn't herself lately; she had practically given up the life of a senshi. She kept herself in constant isolation.  
  
People would come to her and grieve for her and fans had begun to jump at the chance of her being single. Michiru turned on the shower and stood there as the water sprayed against her body. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall and sighed. For the past month her dreams had been filled with Haruka coming back and begging her to set her soul free, to help her. Michiru wasn't sure of what to do with these dreams, she didn't trust any of the senshi anymore, and she hardly talked to them. She avoided Ami with all her might, the poor girl didn't remember a thing that happened but that was still no excuse to let it go, to let the fact that she, a fellow senshi and guardian of the princess Serenity, killed another senshi, all for the cause of controlling a planet. Michiru washed her hair as she thought to herself, what am I to do Haruka? What do you want of me? I understand you want to be set free, but how? Michiru rinsed out her long aqua colored hair and turned off the shower. Michiru got herself dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white spaghetti strap shirt. She went to Haruka's side of the room and went through her drawers; she smiled at the thought of Haruka ever trying to fold cloths. All of her cloths were just as she left them, balled and jumbled up, nothing nice and neat and folded like Michiru had it.  
  
She laughed to herself at the memory of Haruka everyday trying to find something and then Michiru getting on her for it being wrinkled and messy. Haruka knew where all her stuff was but everytime Michiru went in there she wouldn't be able to find a solid thing.  
  
Michiru smiled as she found what she was looking for. Haruka's favorite shirt, it was white that buttoned down, of course Haruka only buttoned one button on it and that was in the middle, it had cuffs at the end as well. Michiru placed the piece of clothing upon her and hugged herself and then she began to cry. She whispered as she sat on the bed, " Why Haruka? Why didn't I see this with my mirror? It's all that damned senshi Mercury's fault. I wish I knew how to help you my love, please send me a sign to get my..." then Michiru opened her eyes and narrowed her brows in an evil glare, one that only enemies saw before their death from their captor. A thought struck Michiru and the words just stumbled out of her mouth, a word she never had used before, not like this  
  
at least. A sly grin appeared upon the young woman's face, " ...revenge, that is what you wanted, that is what you have been trying to tell me all along Haruka! I will take my revenge on these pathetic senshi, I will show them misery and pain. Take from them what they love just as they took from me what I love." Michiru wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, just saying things out loud. Her voice was inaudible and low, she spoke through her sobs and tears that flowed upon her face like a stream. Michiru gathered her composer and headed out of the apartment. Today she was going to pay her respects to her lost love. She went down the stairs of her apartment and out to Haruka's car. It was a red 67-mustang convertible, with leather interior and a CD system she installed herself. Haruka's will stated that Michiru be given all of her money, her apartment which they shared, the car and basically everything Haruka Ten'ou owed went to her. Everything except her racecar, she left that to a trusted friend and sponsor. Michiru jumped into the car and noticed a note on the windshield.  
  
She opened it and noticed it was ANOTHER love letter from a fan. Michiru was once flattered to get these but now she didn't care, all she cared about was seeing her love and nothing could ever replace her. Michiru ripped the letter and threw it on the ground as she started the engine and drove off. Haruka loved this car because of the wind that went through her hair and pressed upon her face. She loved to speed off in this contraption just going where ever her heart felt like taking her. Michiru wiped a small  
  
tear from her eye and sighed.  
  
Michiru began to turn down a dirt road when it began to rain. Thunder and bolts of flashing lights filled the sky as she drove. Michiru felt the weather suited both her mood and the occasion perfectly.  
  
Michiru drove up a steep cliff in the forest. She parked the car for it could go no further. She walked on, letting the rain a now gentle winds engulf her. She thought to herself " I'm coming Ruka, my love I'm coming to set you free." A sly smirk appeared upon the young senshi's face. Her face darkened with the flash of light that surrounded her. She became delusional and mumbled as she staggered now into a clearing. There, in an instant, she was back to the same kind old Michiru Kiao, as if nothing had just happened she changed. She staggered and fell to her knees. The clearing ended with a cliff that was engulfed by the ragging sea below. The hazardous winds and the clashing waves symbolized the young lovers. They had planned to be burried here when they both died, it was their own privet haven.  
  
Michiru, falling to her knees, her face was twisted and locked in a pained expression. She stumbled upon her words, trying to make sound with her moving lips. She was in both a state of shock and terror as she saw a familiar figure before her. The same figure that enchanted her dreams and begged for her freedom from misery. Michiru began to cry and screamed. " HARUKA?!" She picked herself up and ran to the figure that stood before her with its back turned to her. The figure was looking down at the grave before it. The figure, dressed in all black, turned to the voice that called its name. She turned just in time as the young aqua hared girl slipped upon the wet grass beneath her.  
  
The tall figure smiles and bent down upon one knee and helped the young woman sit up Michiru cried and looked into the figures eyes, they were still the same old grayish-blue color. The figure was just as she remembered a month ago. A stream of tears fell from the young girl's dirt clad face. This figure, although transparent, had platinum blonde hair, beautiful grayish-blue eyes, and wore an all black men's funeral suit, the figure was pale but still the same as the last time Michiru saw her. Haruka pulled the young girl close in an embrace; Michiru shivered from the cold touch of her beloved.  
  
"You're starting to turn into a klutz like our princess." Haruka said with a giggle. Michiru looked up and laughed a little through her tears but her smile faded when she saw Haruka's face grow stern. " Michiru, please, I need your help. Please set me free. You are almost there my love. Please take revenge." Haruka was cut short of her words as Michiru shook her head in her lifeless lover's chest. " I cant Ruka! I just can't do it! I don't know how."her voice drowned as her sobs and tears fell harder. Haruka held her partner tightly against her. "Michi, my love, I know it is hard for you but you must do this. My death was dishonored. I was killed." Michiru screamed franticly, " I KNOW HOW YOU WERE KILLED! I KNOW WHO DID IT! DAMNIT HARUKA! I WAS THERE! REMEMBER?!" she cried harder and looked at the ground, " I was there." She sobbed and moaned in her transparent love's arms. "Michiru hear me out, please? Listen my love."Haruka spoke in a soft, low, and soothing tone, which seemed to calm her hysterical partner. " My love, go on, kill the others. Trust in no one. I will help guide you when you most need me. I am always here in your heart. Go; kill the others, one by one. But don't dishonor them; dishonor only the person who dishonored me. Kill her, let her feel pain. Give her no mercy, show no fear or regret in your actions. Show her what it is like to feel helpless, abuse and suffering. Kill her, kill her slowly."  
  
Michiru looked into her loves eyes to see that her love's face was that of a rotting corpse, twisted and stiff. Michiru screamed as she tried to break free from the grasp of the decaying flesh. Its smell filled her senses she squirmed away from the corpse as it began to fall apart. All the while it was speaking, repeating over and over again, " Kill them.KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!!! ONE BY ONE! KILL! KILL!! KILL!!!!!" Speaking while it could before its tongue stiffened and turned to ash. Michiru stumbled and ran from the decaying corpse. As she turned her back to the copse, it let out a gut wrenching screech that was followed by a shattering crackle of thunder and lighting that struck the very place the corpse laid. Causing dust and dirt to fly in the air. Michiru fell upon her knees once more, her hands clasping her face as she cried out in sorrow.  
  
She calmed herself down after everything had passed; she stood up, looking back towards the clearing. She slowly walked through the brush where she stood and into the clearing. To Michiru's horror the ground had risen up where Haruka laid in an eternal slumber. Michiru, reluctantly, walked back over to the burial site. Much to the young girl's dismay, Haruka was no longer in her casket; it was empty and bare. Michiru froze, then fell to her knees. The wind blew roughly through her hair and then out of no where, Michiru snapped. Hey eyes went blank her skin pale as she bent over the casket, with an evil grin upon her face. She tore through the padded material. There was a whisper in the wind, commanding Michiru's movements.  
  
The wind seamed to say" Find it Michi, find the sword! It will give you power to destroy them and take out revenge upon them!!" Michiru did as Haruka said and found the sword. It began to glow as she touched it. Then she let out a scream as the sword's negative energy shot through her body, changing her and making her hatred grow for the other senshi. The sword turned from its natural gold color to black with a skull cross as the handle. Michiru's face became white and black eye shadow appeared as well as black lipstick, her eyes glowed red and looked like a cat.  
  
Her outfit changed as well, and so did her hair. Her went black with silver highlights; her outfit became a long flowing and fitted spaghetti strapped dress that was black with a blood red rose on her chest. She had a lace see through purple jacket that went a little past her fingertips and that covered the middle of her back to her shoulders, it was a small jacket. Michiru looked dark and seductive all at once. She lifted her head and stood up and looked down at her hands and her body in amazement. She smirked in evil victory as she picked up the changed sword. She closed her eyes and smiled as the wind blew through her hair, she sighed and whispered "Haruka." A voice spoke to her with the wind, "You are now ready my love, use the last of my powers I have given you to take our revenge. Kill them..kill them all Michi!!!"  
  
Michiru walked slowly towards the cliff side. It faced Tokyo City and the bright lights could be seen in the distance. Michiru laughed and from her back sprouted a pair of bat like wings. She walked forward and fell down the cliff side, she closed her eyes and she looked as if she was going to hit the rocks below. She opened her eyes and smirked, suddenly she flew past and forward from the rocks toward the city with evil intentions and hatred in her heart and the taste of bitter, sweet revenge upon her lips.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this story! More is to come..please read my other story A Dream that Never Ends okay? Please read that before this because it will definitely explain why Michiru is acting this way, why Haruka died, and even though latter you find out who did it you don't know how or why and it would be REALY confusing if you didn't read the other one okay? Please read and review I would like to know what you think of this because it was made for you ppl. Well I gotta go so PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY BEFORE THIS!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!! 


End file.
